Some adhesives can be used in bearing production. In some applications, applying an adhesive on a metal support may require an operation at a high temperature, such as at least 300° C. Polymers used in adhesives, for instance, modified PFA, may not retain a desirable viscosity at such high temperatures, which can cause problems during lamination. In certain applications, adhesive layers may be used to bond a polymer layer and a metal support, which requires sufficient adhesion strength of the adhesives to both materials to avoid failure of bonding. The industry continues to demand improved adhesives for manufacture of bearings.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.